Counter Parts
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: He walked towards the voice. He eventually found the source of it. There was a vampire, trying to grab a young girl, whom was darting all over the place. “ Hey, you!” Wes yelled to the vamp." There may be a rating change later, depending on if it goe
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Angel. End of subject.

" Aaaannnnnggggeeeellllll...!" Spike whined, following Angel into Wesley's office. "Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!"

"No, no, no, no, and for the last time, NO!" Angel replied, dropping a pile of papers on the desk in front of him. "I need these done and on my desk by tomorrow morning." He turned to leave.

"Angel!!! Please I need to go to Italy!!" Spike plead again, as he followed Angel out of the office, then added a, "later, Wes."

"Bye." Wesley waved once, starting to go through the things Angel put on his desk. ' He could at least have the courtesy to say hello, or good bye... Spike is better to me than him...' Wes thought to himself. 'Then again, he's still probably angry with me or taking Connor...' He sighed. 'He has every right to hate me...'

"Hey, Wes," Lorne walked into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked with care.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm not singing. So, can I help you with something...?" Wes looked up at the green Pylean.

"Actually, yeah. I have this song stuck in my head, but I forgot the tune to it.....can you help me?" Lorne asked.

"Sure.." Wes sighed. "What's the name of the song?"

"Thanks, Wes....the song is called, "Dance with my Father."

"Well," Wes sighed. "It goes like this,

If I could get,

Just one more chance,

One more walk,

One more dance with him,

I'd play a song that would never ever end,

How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my Father,

Again." Wes sang, than looked at Lorne, whom had a thoughtful look on his face. ' I'm an idiot.' Wes thought, realizing that he had just allowed Lorne to read him, and his mood. "You just read me, didn't you?"

"Wes, you don't have to worry. Angel is still your friend. He thinks of you like family. Don't worry about it." Lorne smiled.

"If I wanted to hear what you think, I would have asked you. Now get out of my office." Wesley frowned. Lorne did as he was told, and Wesley closed the door behind him, then sat down at his desk, and tried to bury himself in work. Finding that he couldn't, he decided to take a walk, and went outside.

It was cold outside, and obviously about to rain. Wes walked out into the cold, and walked into the alley behind Wolfram and Hart. There where a few bums, and probably vampires, but Wes wasn't interested in them. He just wanted to clear his mind from Connor and Angel.

"Hey, mister, can you spare a few bucks?" A bum approached him.

"Sorry." Wes kept walking, and thinking.

Wes heard a voice. " Come here, kid!"

He walked towards the voice. He eventually he found the source of it. There was a vampire, trying to grab a young girl, whom was darting all over the place. " Hey, you!" Wes yelled to the vamp.

"Hm?" The vampire looked over at him. "What do you want??"

"Hah! I told you, don't take your eye off me!!" The girls smirked and sliced off the vampire's head with her nails. "I warned you not to mess with us." She said to the pile of dust on the ground.

"You did it, Jess!" A girl ran over to Jess, and hugged her. She had a few wounds on her arms, but seemed alright.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Dani?" Jess asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dani said, smiling.

"Good." Jess remember Wes, whom was still standing, watching. "Um, I should thank you..." She said, walking over to him. "Um, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Wesley Wyndom-Price. I take it your Jess?" He nodded to her.

"Yes. And this is my....friend, Danielle." Jess motioned to her friend.

"Hello." Danielle smiled brightly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Jess said. "But we must be going." She bowed. " Thanks again for helping me." She said, turning and starting to walk back towards Danielle. "Let's go, Dani. We have things to finish." She kept walking, being followed by Danielle.

In the dark, Wes noticed, the girls seemed to be wearing nothing. Jess was wearing a tight black shirt, that had a slit across the chest, which had rhine stones around it. But it had a few cuts from the previous battle. She was also wearing tight black pants, that hugged her thighs, showing off her curves.

Danielle, was wearing a black t shirt that said "dance" on it in red letters, and a pair of black jeans.

"Where are you two going? I mean, do you have a place to stay?" Wes asked.

"Hm......We are fine. But maybe you can tell us where we can find a few old friends of ours. They're names are Angel and Spike. Ever heard of them?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I work with them. I can take you to them. Follow me." Wes replied, walking back towards Wolfram and Hart.

"Can we trust him?" Danielle whispered to Jess so lightly, Jess could hardly hear it.

" I'm sure we can. I don't scence anything evil about him..." Jess replied in the same quiet tone

" Alright. If you say so." Danielle said, walking next to Jess, whom was following Wesley.

Wes led them to Wolfram and Hart. "Here we are." He looked back at the girls.

" Are you trying to trick us into something??" Jess pulled out a knife. "Angel and Spike would never work here. This place is evil!"

" Oh, yes. It was. But we're trying to 'change it from the inside out'. "Wesley tried explaining to them. They didn't seem pleased, but nodded anyway. He led them inside, and over to Harmony.

" Hey, Wes. Can I help ya' with something?" She smiled her bright, happy smile.

" Yes, show these girls to Angel, please." He told the blonde.

" Alright. Come with me, girls." Harmony smiled to the girls, and started walking towards Angel's office.

The girls said thank you to Wesley, and started following Harmony to Angel's office.

" So Angel actually has a social life." Harmony mused. She led them to the door of Angel's office, and knocked on it.

" Come in...!" A stressed voice answered.

Harmony opened the door. "Boss, you have visitors." Harmony smiled, and let the girls in.

" Thanks Harm." Angel didn't look up.

Once Harmony left the room, Jess approached Angel. "Long-time-no see, Angel."

Angel looked up. "What do you mean.....do I know you, you seem familiar..." Angel frowned. "Not to mention you're both vampires...so why are you here??"

" Angel, Angel, Angel..." Jess shook her head, her brown curls shaking with her head. She took off her hat, revealing cat-like ears with spots on them. "You can't tell me you don't remember me..."

" J-Jess??" Angel seemed surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought that Buffy staked you when-"He stopped and looked away. " I thought Buffy killed you..."

" She did. Almost. I'm half Cheetah-demon, remember? A stake won't kill me." Jess smiled, watching the eldest vampire as he looked back at her.

" Why didn't you come sooner?" Angel asked.

" I searched for you.......I didn't know where you where. I, found my old friend Danielle," She motioned to said friend. "In Woodland Hills. We knew each other in fifth grade. I guess I turned her then. I just found out that she's my childe." Jess explained.

" She reminds me of Spike." Angel frowned, looking over at Danielle, who was standing by the window, watching all the people husle around outside.

" Yeah. Me too." Jess laughed.

" So, you staying long?" Angel asked, smiling.

" Only as long as you'll have us..." Jess smiled, receiving a glittering smile from Angel in return.


	2. Dates!

Yo, guys!!! Sorry it's taken me SO long to put this up. Well, this story is dedicated to my beloved friend, who's like, the only one who read and reviewed this story on the first chapter. Hopefully we'll have more readers soon, but until then, Spike, you're the best!

Love, Jubei Yamato.

Now, our Feature Presantation…

One Year Later

" Hey, Wes, can you help me with my homework?" Danielle asked Wesley, standing at his office door.

" Oh, yes. Come in." Wesley smiled at her. " What can I help you with?" He asked, as she sat down next to him.

" History. Angel's helping Jess with Science, and Spike's out of the question. So I came to you." She blushed slightly.

" Alright. Now, lets see, you're on the war of 1820. Tell me, do you know what started the war?" He asked.

" Yeah. The French attacked the US, and stole our products, like sheep, and pigs." Danielle answered.

" It seems like you know these things already." Wesley smiled.

" Yeah, maybe a little bit…" Danielle admitted blushing.

"Let's go out and get something to eat. Sound good?" Wesley offered.

" Yeah!" Danielle smiled.

" Alright. I just have to finish this paper. You finish your homework, and when I'm done, we'll go." Wesley smiled.

" Thanks Wes!" Danielle hugged him. " You're the best!"

" Nah, I'm not that great." Wesley said, smiling at the girl. "Hurry up and finish that homework so we can go."

" Alright!" She sat down and started working on her homework.

At the Restaurant

" Mmm!" Danielle enthused, while eating a bowl of spaghetti.

" I'm glad you like it." Wesley laughed, watching the girl eat the stringy food as he ate his salad.

" It was great!!" Danielle said, after finishing up the food. " Thanks, Wes!!"

" Of coarse. " Wesley smiled. He smiled a lot more these days, he realized. 'Actually,' He thought to himself. 'I've smiled a lot more this year than I did last year…'

" Watch'a thinkin' about, Wes?" Dani asked the thoughtful superior.

" Oh, nothing really." He smiled. " Just work."

" Really? What about work?" She took a sip of the smoothie sitting in front of her.

" Well, I was just thinking about the night I brought you and Jess to Wolfram and Hart. You guys never did tell me why that vampire was after you."

" Well, you see, once Jess found out she had sired me, she stayed with me for about three months. But she seemed miserable. I asked her what was wrong, but she only said she missed her sire. I thought her sire was killed after he sired her, so I asked her about that." Danielle was looking into the cup with the smoothie in it. " She told me that he was her adoptive sire, and raised her. She told me her life story. She was born in LA, kidnapped at the age of 3, and sired by a man she doesn't remember. The man took her to Kansas, where he found Angel. The guy thought that Angel was Angelus, so he decided to stay with his 'old friend', but Angel staked him instead. That's when he found out about Jess.

" Angel took care of Jess, and when she was seven, moved to Sunny dale, where they stayed. When she was ten, Jess went to a summer camp in LA, where she met me. One night, we had a summer sleep over at the camp, and while everyone was sleeping, she sired me, well, that's what we think. She doesn't remember doing it, so we think she was sleep-feeding. Jess had to go back to Sunny dale eventually, to stay with her 'sire' so we said goodbye. We planned on keeping in touch, but never did.

" In Sunny dale, Angel had met Buffy. The two fell in love, and when Jess came back, Angel was Angelus. He was terrorizing the town with Spike. She went to talk to him, but he wasn't in a talking mood. He was in a feeding mood, so he ignored her. She wandered around town, until Xander took her in. He didn't have very much to offer, but he liked her. He hated Angel, but not Jess. He explained to her what was going on with Angel, in as simple of ways as possible.

" Jess had to do something. She couldn't just sit still and watch as the Slayer slayed her sire, and only family she had left. So she ran out of there, to find Angelus. But she was almost too late. Buffy was standing up against Angelus. The thing is, Angelus had ripped open a hell portal, and Buffy was trying to close it. She ended up killing Angelus, right after Willow returned his soul. Angel came back, some how, and noticed something. Jess. Buffy had Jess against a wall and was about to stake her. Angel watched as Buffy pushed the stake into her heart, and as Jess fell to the floor, eyes wide. Jess was still alive, but barely. Angel stared at Buffy, wide-eyed, and she turned around, noticing him. She then threw a sword through his stomach, and into the portal, closing it. Angel fainted, and when he woke up, he decided it was time to leave Sunny dale as he had planned before. Buffy tried to stop him, but he said he had to, before he hurt her again. But really, he was angry about her killing Jess.

" Five years later, Jess showed up in LA again, by me. She was looking for Angel, and had found me. And like I said, she stayed with me for three months. Then she told me her story, and I said that I would help her look for him. She warned me it would be dangerous, but I wanted to go. So we went. Along the way, we bumped into many vampires and demons, and asked them if they knew of a vampire named Angel. Most of them did, but they didn't wish to talk, so we had to, 'help' them, as Jess would put it.

" Most of the vampires and demons knew of him. Apparently, Angel had made himself known a few years ago, slaying rouge demons who wanted to make trouble, or kill. The demons ended up leading us to other demons that had gone to Angel for work, and they led us one by one to that vamp we fought that night. I'm not sure what happened- Jess did all the talking, and most of the fighting- but the vampire attacked us. Actually, Jess hit him away. He was trying to grab her. The two of us fought him, but I got hit. He hit my side, so I had to stop and catch my breath, while Jess kept fighting. Since Angel was able to teach her all the fighting she knew, she was able to fight longer.

" Then you came. You distracted the vampire, and helped us beat him." Danielle explained. " We really owe you for that…"

" It was nothing." Wes shrugged. " But what I'm wondering is how she survived…"

" She's half demon, remember? We both are, so we can go out in the sun, and a stake wont hurt us."

" I see…" Wes thought for a sec. "Why don't you take off your hat?" Wes asked, smiling. " You normally do."

" I don't wanna." Dani shook her head. She too wore a hat everywhere she went. " I don't want people to see my ears…" She frowned. But instead of cat-like cheetah ears, she had wolf ears.

" Oh, I see." Wes smiled.

At Wolfram and Hart

" Thanks again for helping me with my science, Angel." Jess smiled as she walked to the door of Angel's office.

" Of coarse." Angel smiled. " Why don't you stay with me tonight? We can start with the way things used to be before I left Sunny dale…" Angel offered.

" Alright. That would be great!" Jess smiled, and hugged the elder vampire. " I missed you so much, Angel…"

" I missed you too. There wasn't a day I didn't think of you…" Angel looked down at her. " I thought I would never see you again…"

" I've been here a year already, and it's been foreign for me to stay here....Not even our relationship seemed right…. There was just something missing…" Jess was looking down.

" I know, don't worry anymore….everything will be okay…" Angel assured her. " I'm here now…you don't have to be alone…."

" We both don't.." Jess smiled, leaning into his embrace. " I'm so glad I found you, sire…"

" Don't you wish you knew your real sire?" Angel questioned.

" You are my sire. You are the vampire who took care of me, raised me, taught me… You are my sire, Angel. And I will always love you for it." She smiled.

" But don't you wish you could see your actual sire? The one you shared blood with?" Angel asked again.

" No. I'm happy living here with you, Danielle, Spike, and everyone else…" Jess looked up and smiled at Angel. "You guys are my real family, and you are my real sire. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

" Of coarse. Any time." Angel smiled down at her.

" Angel, I hate to break up this oh-so happy moment, but I need to talk to you." Spike's voice came from the door.

" Huh? What is it, Spike?" Angel asked.

" Um, I need to talk to you. Alone." He frowned.

" Oh, um, Jess, do you mind?" Angel asked her.

" Of coarse not." Jess said, and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall, and into Lorne's office. "Hey, Lorne….you busy?"

" Of coarse not, Buttercup." Lorne smiled brightly behind his desk. " What can I do for you?"

" Well, I was bored and was wondering if you where going to the karaoke club." Jess asked. She had been going with him every once in awhile to him favorite karaoke clubs.

" Oh, yeah, I'll be going later tonight. I was hoping you would stop by so I could ask you if you wanted to tag along. I'm leaving at six. I asked some of the others if they wanted to go, and they said yes." Lorne smiled.

" Great! Who's going?" She asked enthusiastically.

" Spike, Charles, Me, Fred, Angel, and you." Lorne informed her.

" Really?? Angel's going??" Jess had shock written all over her face. " How did you talk him into coming?"

" Well, it wasn't that hard. I just told him that you where probably going." Lorne shrugged.

" How did you know I was going to say I'd go?" Jess asked, laughing a bit.

" Well, since you came every other time, I figured you would come this time." Lorne smiled.

" Okay, so when are we leaving? I need to go get ready or something." Jess smiled.

" We're leaving at six. Wear whatever you want and don't limit yourself." Lorne repeated himself.

" Okay, it's a date, then! Thanks, Lorne!" Jess jogged out of his office, and to the room her and Danielle shared. " I wonder what I should wear…" She went through her shirts, pants, and skirts. Finally, she found something perfect to wear.

" Why are you getting so dressed up?" Danielle walked into the room.

" Oh, there you are! Where have you been??" Jess turned around, her dress riding up onto her thighs as she walked over to Danielle. " I looked all over for you!"

" Wes took me out for lunch." She blushed.

" Really?? Wow, what happened?" Jess smiled. " What did you guys talk about? What happened?"

" Well, I had spaghetti, and an ice cream smoothie. Wes had a salad and a coke." Dani said. " And he asked me why that vampire attacked us last year."

" I take it you told him the truth." Jess smiled.

" Yeah, but I also told him your story." Dani sighed.

" That's okay. Not a big problem." Jess shrugged, walking over to a mirror, and putting a necklace on. " Lorne's taking me and the others out tonight. I would have asked if you could come, but I figured you'd rather be here alone with Wesley." Jess said, pulling her now long hair back into a pony-tail.

" Thanks, Jess." Danielle smiled, walked over and helping Jess with her hair. " You look fine. Don't worry about how you look. You look fine. So stop worrying."

" Thanks, Dani. Now, lets get you dressed up for your night with Wesley." Jess smirked.

" M-Me? Um, alright." Dani said, worriedly.

" I know exactly what you should wear. I have the most perfect outfit for you!" Jess went to her closet and rummaged around. "You're going to look so beautiful! Wesley won't know what hit him!


	3. What?

Once more, this chapter is dedicated to my friend…the only one to review my story. This goes out to you, Spike, so I hope you enjoy it and are trapped within the pages!

To those other people who read it, I should tell you that even if you think it is a terrible story, you may put all your thoughts on it in a review for me. I feel that flames are more……..constructive criticism.

Later That Night

" Okay, Dani, we're leaving!" Jess yelled to Danielle while standing at the front door with all the other guys.

" Alright." Danielle walked over to the front lobby. " Don't be out too long." She said, the sleeve of the robe she put on over her out fit swaying with her arm as she waved.

" Have fun." Wesley smiled to the leaving group.

"Okay, but guys, don't let it get too hot in here." Lorne joked, waving and walking out the door.

" Lorne!" Danielle said, blushing as the others left.

" How can he make such a rude joke like that!" Wesley frowned. " Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight." He turned to Danielle. " What do you want to do?"

" I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Danielle asked, sitting in a chair.

"Let's go out to eat. Instead of some fast food restaurant, I was thinking that we could, I don't know, go some where a little fancier…?" Wesley said, in his sheepish kind of way.

" Sure! Sounds like fun!" Dani smiled.

" Great." Wesley had a grin on that usually meant he was happy. ' I haven't grinned like this since…..since my first year working with Angel…' Wes thought to himself. " I'm going to go get ready!" Wesley said, smiling at Danielle, and walking to his office.

' What am I doing…?' Wes thought to himself. ' I'm in love with a minor… That could mean jail…. Then again, I do work for Wolfram and Hart…I can get myself out of trouble….I hope…' He changed into his 'nice clothes' that he wore when he first met up with Angel.

" I'm ready, are yo—" He had waked out of his office, and stopped talking. There standing in front of him, was Danielle, all dressed up for him. She wore a black dress that went well with her figure, and a nice pair of high-healed shoes.

" Y-yeah…I'm ready…" She said, blushing and staring at the ground. "So," She looked up at him, "Where are we going?"

" There's this restaurant up in Hollywood I would like to take you to." He said, offering out an arm politely for her to take, which she did, and they walked out to his car.

" Hollywood?" She asked once they were in the car, and heading for the freeway.

" Yes…It's not that far, though."

" Okay." She smiled, and sat back, looking out the window to enjoy the ride.

At the Karaoke club

" Go on, Angel! Go up and sing!" Jess said, trying to get the said person to go onstage, as soon as they got there.

" No, I don't think I…." He started protesting.

" Go on, Angel-cakes! It'll be fun." Lorne pushed him towards the empty stage.

" No, Thanks…" Angel turned back around, going back to the table.

" C'mon, Puff, sing for the girl." Spike said, pulling Jess into one of his hugs, a cigarette between his lips.

"Yeah, Angel…! It'll be fun!" Jess said, after removing the cigarette from Spike's mouth, and putting it in the trash(after putting it out of coarse), receiving a 'Hey…!' look from the blond vampire.

" Look, guys, I don't sing…!" Angel said, giving all of them his best, 'I've made my choice, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!' looks.

" Yes, you do, Angel-cakes. You sung for me before!" Lorne argued.

" You sing in the shower." Charles said, getting quite a few disturbed looks from the others. " What…? I mean, I've been in his flat looking for him while he's been chorusing Mandy in the shower!" Charles explained.

" And you also sing in your sleep." Fred put in.

" Not to mention when your killing." Spike said, sitting down in a chair.

" And when you think there's no one around to hear you, you sing softly in your office." Jess put in.

" Alright, alright, I get your point. But I'm not singing." Angel crossed his arms.

" Please…?" Jess looked up at him pouting.

" Fine…" He sighed, glaring at Lorne for dragging him to this place, and walked up onto stage, singing the song he's known to sing: Mandy.

Mean while, at the restraint

" Wow! This place is so _fancy_!" Dani said as she gazed up at the restraint labeled, "The Star Gazer". The place was dark, and had a window roof, revealing beautiful stars, and a full moon. "It's beautiful…" Danielle whispered to her escort, who now sat across the table from her.

" I think you are too." Wesley muttered back.

" What…?" Danielle asked, looking at him surprised, and blushing.

A blush quickly covered Wesley's face, as he realized what he had said. "I-I mean, yes, it is…" He looked into his water.

" What can I can you, Monsieur, Mademoiselle?" The waiter asked them in a heavy French accent.

" Um…." Danielle scanned the menu quickly, thinking about what she wanted. "Extra rare steak, please." She decided, looking up at the man, smiling.

" Of coarse, mademoiselle. And for you, monsieur?"

" I'll take…a well done steak, please. And we'll take a bottle of your finest wine." Wesley said, after looking through the menu.

" Of coarse." The waiter walked away, leaving the two to sit and talk.

" Well done?" Danielle asked, looking over to Wesley. "Normally you get medium rare."

" I figured I need it a little tough." He said, choosing his words carefully.

" Why? You nervous about something?" Dani asked, looking across to him.

" No. Why would I be?" Wesley murmured as he looked away.

" I'll be right back." Dani said, standing and going to the bathroom. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number on the pad.

At the karaoke club

Angel had finished singing his song seconds before, and sat down as Jess went up onstage, picking up the microphone. She tapped the microphone once or twice to make sure it was working, then started to sing her favorite song, A Thousand Miles, aware that chances are, Lorne was reading her-which he was, mind you.

Meanwhile, at the table, Jess' cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" Angel asked into the phone, picking it up.

" Hey, Angel? Where's Jess? I thought I dialed her number…" Dani's voice came from the receiver.

" Oh, no…this is her phone. She's just up on stage. Can I help you at all?" Angel explained.

" Oh….um, no…do you know if she'll be done soon?" She asked, frowning.

" No idea." Angel laughed slightly.

" Well, what song is she singing?"

" A Thousand Miles."

" And what verse is she on?"

" What _what_ is she on?"

" What was the last thing she said?" Dani asked, shaking her head.

" Um…she just finished." Angel said. " I'm gunna pass the phone off to her."

" Hello?" Jess asked, sitting back down in her chair.

" Angel doesn't know anything about a song." Dani said, laughing.

" Hey. What's up?"

" Well….What should I do?" Danielle said.

" Wha--? About what?" Jess asked.

" Wesley! He took me to The Star Gazer! We're at The Star Gazer!" Dani replied.

" WHAT?" Jess said, standing up. She walked to the bathrooms to talk in private.

" Yeah…!" What am I gunna do?"

" Eat. Talk…And hope it goes nicely. But now I gotta go." Jess said, hanging up the cell phone.

" What was that all about?" Angel asked as she went back to the table.

" Nothing." Jess smiled, putting on her innocent smile. " C'mon. We're singing a song. Now." Jess said, grabbing Angel's hand and pulling him up on-stage.

" What? Wait, what are we singing?" Angel said, but not protesting.

" Um…." Jess flipped through the songs. "Found one!" Jess said, clicking a button on the machine. A soft melody came out of the speaker.

" No…" Angel groaned. " Please, Jess…._Please_…"

" Oh, c'mon! We used to listen to it all the time…!" Jess smiled, then started to sing Titanic.

After the song, Angel and Jess stumbled off the stage, sitting down at the table, Jess trying to calm a set of giggles.

" Okay, I think it's time we leave." Lorne announced.

" Alrighty-then." Charles said, standing and helping Fred up, and with her jacket.

" Thanks." Fred smiled. They had gotten back together only a little while earlier.

" Lets go." Angel said, once everyone was ready.

They all went to the car, and Fred, Charles, Jess and Lorne climbed in. "Getting in, Angel-cakes?" Lorne said, looking over at Angel, whom was taking his time walking over.

" Actually, I'm going to walk. Jess, Will you come with me?" Angel asked in his sullen way.

" Sure." Jess said, crawling out of the car. She walked over and waved to the others, as they sped off in the car. " So," Jess asked once they where safely on the roof. "Another lesson in fighting?"

" Actually….I…I wanted to talk about……us…" Angel said, looking down at the street bashfully.

" Us?" Jess asked, sitting next to him.

At The Star Gazer

" Sorry 'bout that, Wesley. So, What'd I miss?" Dani asked as she sat down in her seat.

" Nothing much…" Wesley smiled across at her. "I was just thinking…" He sighed heavily, looking up at her. He thought for a second more but ended up getting cold shoulders and shaking his head. "Never mind." He said quickly.

" No, what is it?" She asked, sipping at her wine.

" It's really nothing.." He muttered, sighing deeply. He looked away. "I'll be right back…" He said in his British accent a few minutes of awkward silence later, and stood up and walked towards the bathrooms, taking out his phone, dialing the number of his best friend in the Entertainment Division, Lorne.

" Hullo?" Lorne answered a second later.

" Hey, Lorne…It's Wesley. I need advice." He whispered.

" About hat?" The Pylean asked, a song in his voice as is usual.

" Dani. I'm on a date with her…"

" Oh, I know that. So—Ohhhhh. Awkward situation? Well, lessee, have you talked about Movies? You guys can talk about that and then you can maybe take her to a movie some time based on what type of genera she likes.

" Alright….So talk about movies. I can do that."

" Yeah, but just in case…call Jess and ask her advice." He paused and for a moment spoke to someone behind him. He then said, "I gotta go, Muppet. Call and tell me how it went!" And the line went dead.

Wesley sighed and looked through his phone and found that he hadn't gotten Jess' phone number, and called Angel, figuring they might be together. "Hello? Angel?" HE asked once the Prince of Brooding answered, sounding as if he was alone brooding-as per usual.

" What's up, Wes?"

"I need to talk to Jess, if she's with you." We explained.

" Alright. She's right here." He handed Jess, whom had been sitting on the floor in front of him as they had their talk, the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Oh, Hey, Wes! How's it goin?" She asked enthusiastically.

" Not too great…I need help! What should I say to her?"

"Ah….I see….Um….Tell her she looks beautiful and ask if she would like to see a movie after dinner. Let her choose the movie, alright? Then just sit and bear it. The first movie she sees and shows interest of really wanting to see is what you take her to. If it's sappy, which I doubt with my childe, then she's gunna want to say, oh, no….Les not see it…I don't really want to see it anyway.' When she really does want to see it. Send her back to the car for a second to get something, like your jacket, and buy the tickets behind her back. She wont look at them as you go into the theater, so when you start the movie, she'll love you." Jess finished in a small pant. "I'll talk to you later, you called at a bad time." She hung up, turning the phone off and handing it back to Angel. She sighed, and sat looking to him almost boredly.

"So, what'd he want?" Angel asked slyly.

"Advice about Danielle. Now, are you gunna stop trying to change the subject and tell me Your really not gunna stop, are you?"

"Nope. what your hiding?"

"Alright, alright…" Angel sighed deeply in resignation and stood up, walking over to the side railing of the building they were standing on. "The reason I brought you up here…Wow…there's so many reasons why…..where should I start…?" He questioned himself.

" How 'bout the beginning?" Jess pressed./

" Alright…..Well, remember when I left Sunnydale?" Angel asked uneasily.

"Yeah …Why?" Jess pondered.

"Well, it was then that I had realized something. I left because Buffy staked you. I was with Buffy because I thought I loved her…but it was the fact that she had saved you about two hundred times that made me love her…" He sighed heavily. "I loved you then." He finished, sighing and looking off the side of the clearing.

" Y-you were?" Jess asked with wide eyes.

"Yes…" Angel walked over, looking at her. "And I still am…"

Wesley sat down again smiling brightly. He sighed and decided to ask now. "Do you want to go see a movie after this?"

"Sure!" Dani exclaimed happily. She smiled and giggled. "What movie?"

"I dunno. We'll see-" But he didn't get to finish that sentence, for at that moment there was a large explosion and everyone on the other half of the restraint was covered in suit and grovel. "Look out!" Wesley screamed and dove forward, grabbing Dani in his arms as a large wooden beam was about to fall upon them, taking the hit from the beam for Dani.

As the beam hit the floor, another explosion was herd and grovel covered everything. And every one.

To Be Continued…


	4. Whoah

Hey those of you who read this! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. No one seems to be reading the story, but I like writing it. Hence the reason I continue to write it. Oh well.

"What was that?" Jess asked, twirling around to look in the direction she had heard a large explosion come from, forgetting Angel's previous confession.

"I don't know…it came from over there…" Angel replied, pointing over to the direction and as he did, a billow of smoke and rubble drifted slowly upward, and screams were heard. Seconds later another explosion was heard, and more dust was seen rising.

"That's at The Star Gazer!" Jess said, suddenly very worried.

"What…?" Angel asked, frowning pensively.

"Danielle and Wesley are there!" Jess said with wide eyes. She looked around for some way of getting down to the street floor without hopping and injuring herself. She looked to the building next to theirs and adopted a look of determination.

"Jess, no…" Angel said almost warningly.

Jess, ignoring Angel's plea to not jump, ran at full speed to the edge of the building and jumping off of it, landing safely on the other building roof. "I've got to get there, Angel!" Jess yelled back to him. She continued hopping from building to building, Angel hopping behind her. In a matter of minutes the two reached the last building they could hop to, considering that the building that should be in front of then had been reduced to rubble.

"C'mon." Angel said, hopping down to the rubble and pulling out rocks and debris, revealing several people lying unconscious, which he lifted up and moved out of the way. Sirens could be heard coming closer and closer.

"Danielle?" Jess yelled as she dug in her spot for people and her friend.

"Jess, I found her!" Angel howled to Jess. "She's here!"

Jess looked to Angel, and saw him supporting a coughing Danielle. "Oh, god…" Danielle muttered in a groan, quivering softly. She suddenly looked around with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Jess asked kindly.

"Wheres Wesley?" Danielle asked in a terrified squeak. "He was lying on top of me when the roof caved in…!"

"I'll look for him!" Jess said immediately starting to scramble through the rock and rubble.

"Jess, don't…It's useless…" Angel said quietly but firmly.

"But he's in here!" Jess protested, looking to Angel fearfully.

"Jess, he's gone! I cant smell him…He's not here!" Angel said urgently.

"No! I have to keep-" Jess stopped at the sharp look from Angel. She gently stood up, her head bowed.

"Good. Lets go." Angel said, turning around.

"No!" Danielle screamed, struggling from Angel's grip. She pulled and fell upon the rubble where Wesley should have been. She started digging rapidly.

"Danielle, it's time to go…" Jess said in a sympathetic voice.

"But—"

"Lets GO….Angel," Jess made a gesture towards Angel with her head as she said this bitterly. "doesn't think he's alive. We need to go."

"Alright…" Danielle whispered and stood up, facing her sire.

"Lets go." Angel said in a stony voice, walking into an alley.

"I'm sorry…" Jess whispered to Danielle, pulling her into a hug. She held her close as she sobbed into her chest.

"H-He's alive…! I know it… I can FEEL it!" Dani sobbed.

"I know, too….how 'bout this… When Angel goes to bed, we'll come back and look for him…okay? Would that make you feel better?" Jess asked, looking into her childe's eyes and wiping her tears away.

"R-Really…?" Danielle asked, sniffing slightly.

"Yeah…We'll come back around ten…it's five now..."Jess smiled to her.

"Thank you…" Dani mumbled, letting out a soft, shuttering sob. "Lets get going…Before you're counter part starts getting worried…" Dani said, a little bitterness in her voice.

"If you think about it, he has some reason for trying to kill Wes…Wes did try to kill Conner, didn't he? Angel's still bitter about that….but that doesn't excuse…"She sighed deeply as they walked.

"I wish he could at least pretend to care…" Dani whispered, pulling her coat around her a little more.

"I know… but you're going to have to be patient with him. He's two hundred and something years old, and is trying to redeem himself after what he had done. He finally thought he had done that when Conner was born….he had finally been done redeeming himself…and that he could live happily. But then Wesley took his chance at happiness. So you see? He's still bitter about that…"Jess said, looking at Dani sadly as they walked.

"Okay….I understand….but…" Dani let her sentence drift of, but Jess knew what she was about to say.

"I know…it's not alright…" Jess sighed as they came up to Wolfram&Hart. "I'm going to talk to him okay?" Jess smiled, giving her childe one last look. She then walked to Angel's office, finding him with a client. "Out." She growled to the client, narrowing her eyes threateningly.

The tall, wolfish man left, staring at Jess in a hungry way as he did. Jess slammed the door behind her once he was gone. "How dare you? How DARE you!" She screamed at Angel as he dimmed the windows to the outer office.

"Look, he wasn't there! I didn't smell him!" Angel defended himself.

"JUST BECAUSE HE TRIED TO TAKE CONNER DOESN'T MEAN HE DESERVES TO SUFFOCATE TO DEATH!" Jess raged.

"Jess, he…he tried to take Conner! He would have killed me!"

"TO SAVE CONNER! HE ONLY DID IT BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL YOUR SON!"

"I…" Angel seemed to be at a loss of words; Jess had just spoken the truth, and he knew it- nothing he said or did could change the truth.

"You what? You're sorry? If that's what you were about to say, than you need to think a little. You just condemned Wesley, an innocent man, of death. And there's nothing left for us to do. I hope your pleased now." And with that, Jess swept from the room, slamming it behind her. She walked up to Dani's room to find the young wolf demon.

"Dani?" She called softly into the darkness of the room.

She flipped on the light and saw her childe on her bed, crying softly. "G-Go away…" She moaned into her arms.

"Dani…" Jess murmured, walking over to Dani's side. She stroked her back as she sat down, and then gently pulled her into a quiet hug, where the only thing that was heard was the stifled sniffs of Dani. "Shh…" Jess said after a few minutes of silence. She looked down at her. "Dani, it's okay…"

"Jess, will we really be able to find him…?" Dani asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah. I think so. We found Angel, didn't we?"

"But we have school now…tomorrow's Monday."

"I know. We'll go before school. We can go now, if you want." Jess said condolencingly.

"We can?" Dani looked up hopefully.

"Yeah. Lets go…"

An hour later

"We've been looking for an hour, Dani…" Jess said sympathetically.

"It's around here somewhere! I swear that the building was right _here_!"

"It's all been cleaned up…we're just going to have to go to the Hospitals around here and look for him..." Jess sighed, looking to Danielle.

"No…..I'll go alone…" Danielle whispered turning towards one of the alley's nearby.

"You sure?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine…" With that, she disappeared into the darkness of the building next door.

"Dani!" Jess yelled after, ready to stop her.

"Yeah?" She looked back. "I' not coming back!"

"I know…But please-be careful!" Jess hollered back.

"I will!" Dani assured her, and then ran out of sight.

At Wolfram and Hart

"Jess, where's Dani?" Spike asked as Jess walked into the building, walking towards Angel's office.

"She's off looking for Wes." She said simply, walking swiftly toward Angel's office and bursting in. "Out." She growled at the small woman sitting in front of Angel's office.

"Wh-what? No! I was here first!" She defied.

"Out." She said again.

"o." The girl defied still. Angel put his face in his hands, knowing what came next.

"OUT!" Jess yelled, vamping out.

"Jess. Is this appropriate?" Angel asked in a slight growl.

"It's alright. This is apparently very important…" The woman said in a resigned tone. "I'll just come back in when this lovely young lady storms out again." She slipped out the door.

"I hope your happy; that's two clients you've kicked out of my office today." He sighed, dimming the windows again. "What is it now?"

"Angel, darling…" Jess said in a fake sing-song voice, using her normal, non-vamped face again. "What hospital was Wes brought to?"

"No idea." Angel said bluntly.

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW!" Jess growled in rage. "IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAN WHO DOES?"

"I dunno." He sipped his mug'o'blood, courtesy of Harmony.

"You can find out?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No."

"Hey, Angel?" Fred poked her head into the room. "It's ready." She smiled.

"Really? Bring it in!" Angel said, completely baffled and excited.

"Alright…" She muttered, sighing slightly. She brought in a machine with a lever on it on a wagon. "here it is! It's bigger than I planned, but….here it is…"

"Awesome…" Jess murmured under her breath, not knowing what it was, but in awe all the while. "What is it?"

"It's…a brain transmitter. It trades people's brains and such." She giggled at this.

"Hey, Angel! I was out on a hunt and look what I foun—What the?" He walked in, Dani following him, the both of them staring.

"Alright…..Um….be careful not to pull the lever…it'll automatically start-up the machine."

"So it's the on/off button?" Dani asked, still staring.

"Something like that. All right…see ya' guys later…I guess…" Fred walked out of the room.

"Angel…" Spike murmured, looking to said person. "Lemme pull the lever…"

"No. Now, what is it, Spike?"

"DANI!" Jess said in utter shock; she hadn't heard them come in. She hugged her younger friend. "Did you find anything?"

"No…" Dani sighed.

"I found her on her way back here. Was on me way back meself, so I decided to accompany her." Spike smiled importantly.

"Look, Dani, Jess, I'm sorry-there's nothing I can do for Wesley…" Angel sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jess screamed, her anger coming back to her. She flung her hand up in an angry gesture and accidentally hit the lever as her hand went down. "ONLY YOU—" She stopped mid sentence and stared at the machine.

"Uh…oh…" Dani muddered.

"there's some sort of sentence here…" Spike said, looking closely at a television-like screen right above the lever. The entire room crowded around and read allowed:

"Counter Parts switch and drain from Brain, shall neither Part go back from fixing their mistake, both shall die. Switch Counter Parts now and let the time begin to fix what is wrong. You have one year and must live as the other."

"What?" Spike asked, frowning.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed through the room and everything went black.

"What the..?" I muddered as I woke up. 'Let it have been a dream…I wont be switched with Spike when I wake up…that was a dream…right now I'm laying in MY bedroom, not Spike's…' I thought to myself desperately.

See, Spike is my worst enemy, and the only one who understands me…all in one. My name's Angel, by the way-as if you didn't know that already… I'm the CEO of a Law Firm called Wolfram&Hart, and the last thing I remember was Spike, my childe Jess, her childe, Dani, and I were in my office and read a strange passage on a brain-swapping device that swaps you and your Counter Part. That would mean I was swapped with Spike-oh no…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw immediately that I wasn't in Spike's room, so I relaxed and closed my eyes and let out the breath I was holding, then suddenly realized- I wasn't in **_my_** room either! I was in Jess' room!

**TBC**


End file.
